Silk (Earth-2020)
History Childhood When Cindy Moon was a child, her parents found out that she had an eidetic memory. Her mother wanted Cindy to focus on her studies while Cindy would rather continue playing on her school hockey team with her secret boyfriend, Hector Cervantez. When her mother found out, she was forced to go to the school field trip to General Techtronics and Cin told her she hated her.4 The Spider-Bite When high school student Cindy Moon was attending a public exhibition demonstrating the safe handling of nuclear laboratory waste materials, sponsored by the General Techtronics Corporation, a spider irradiated by a particle accelerator used in the demonstration, bit bit Cindy in her ankle before dying. The first manifestation of her powers happened when her uncontrollable organic webbing accidentally caused her to web up her parents. A man by the name of Ezekiel Sims came and took Cindy away. He trained Cindy in the use of her powers until he realized the totemic predator Morlun was tracking her. He then locked her away in a room that blocks Morlun's detection at the bottom of his tower to protect her from him. This bunker had years worth of food, books, and tapes on the outside world which Cindy watched every day.6She knew the code to leave at anytime but, knowing the consequences, she decided to stay put despite the horrible boredom. Appearance 5ae35e794151c8e449f5d49c997ca64c.jpg 6f0f02f7122b678a68031f9cab318568.jpg Apparel D3e90acfb9cb576f44779f6a80f0b7aa.png|Cindy's temporary costume Personality Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Spider Physiology: Silk possesses the proportionate powers of a spider, granted to her from an irradiated Common House Spider (Achaearanea tepidariorum) which bit Cindy Moon that was apparently already mutated from prior exposure to certain frequencies of radiation and received a final, lethal dose during Moon's attendance of the exhibition. The radioactive, complex mutagenic enzymes in the spider's blood that were transferred at the time of the bite triggered numerous body-wide mutagenic changes within Moon, granting her superhuman strength, speed, toughened flesh, and numerous arachnid-like abilities. When compared to Alexander Morrison unbounded with Venom, she is considerably less stronger than him though is quicker and more agile while her Spider-Sense possessing a greater range. She also possesses the ability to produce organic webbing from her fingertips * Wall-Crawling: Silk's exposure to the mutated spider venom induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of her engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is limited to Silk's body (especially concentrated in her hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. * Superhuman Strength: Silk possesses superhuman strength enabling her to press lift about 8 tons, though she possesses significantly less strength than Alexander such as when she had difficulty holding up a bus while he was able to do so with little effort and without the use of his symbiote. * Superhuman Speed: Silk is capable of running and moving at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Her speed is superior to Alexanders without the use of his symbiote. * Superhuman Stamina: Silk's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows her to exert herself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair her. * Superhuman Durability: Silk's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. Her body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. She can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. * Superhuman Agility: Silk's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Her agility is more advanced than Alexanders without the use of his symbiote. * Superhuman Equilibrium: Silk possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. She is able to adjust her position by instinct, which enables her to balance herself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. * Superhuman Reflexes: Silk's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are possibly about 40 times greater than those of an ordinary human due to her and Spider-Man being bitten by the same spider. In combination with her spider-sense, the speed of her reflexes allows her to dodge almost any attack even gun fire if far enough. * Silk-Sense:' '''Silk possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "silk" sense which warns her of potential immediate danger over an large range, and links with her superhuman kinesthetics, enabling her to evade most any injuries, unless she cognitively overrides her automatic reflexes. Her Spider-Sense is more advanced than Alexander's; allowing her to react significantly faster in combat, has superior range, and can even sense the identity of an attacker before a fight begins. However, there have been times where this silk-sense is unreliable; it has continuously fired off when there seemed to be no immediate danger, making it very sensitive to the point where she will ignore it even when she is in direct danger. ** '''Tracking': For unknown reasons, Silk is able to sense and find Alexander anywhere. * Organic Webbing Generation: Silk is able to produce her own silk webbing from glands located within her forearms which she is able to release through her fingertips, limited by her body's health and nutrition. The organic webbing is strong enough to catch a crashing helicopter and allows her to have a better hold on whatever the webbing attaches to due to the tips being barbed like a fishhook. Silk is able to use various kinds of webs such as when she used her webbing to make a shield. One particular type of webbing she can use is an insulated which is insulated from electrical currents. They can also be woven into clothing as which she did to make her temporary suit. * Claws: Her ability to spin webs with her fingertips also allows her to form claw-like extrusions from them. Fighting Styles Miscellaneous Abilities Weaknesses Equipment Relationships Family Romantic Interests Alexander Morrison Trivia Gallery Emmshin nox spideynsilk 001 da by emmshin-dakdho0.jpg|Silks first encounter with Alexander 46ecddd0597c6486f7cc07465ad06f4f--spiderman-art-amazing-spiderman.jpg| Silk by adl art-d8f5f1j.png 38a58943d50fa5a44d23434dc693b631.jpg 4f7f12a2118cc966045f459b5c56df38.jpg Silk sketch by souracid-d8spab7.png 37592490 795981890572511 516920595636551680 n.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Earth-2020 Category:Secret Identity Category:Living Characters Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Reflexes Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Danger Sense Category:Webbing Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes